What they didn't Know Exodiano's Version
by Exodiano
Summary: Challenge from me: genius!ScottXIsaac. Scott is revealed a Stark-level genius with a Stark-level lab under his home because of exhaustion and then collapses. Isaac is tasked to take him home fluff ensues. rated M for potty mouth and maybe content later...
1. The discovery of a closeted genius

What they didn't Know... Exodiano's Version

Do not own Teen Wolf, do not sue!

A/N: This was born today when I was thinking if accepting the a new fiction or chapter 4 dedication of her fiction Instincts from Andromeda Cain... as a way to see what different writers came up to with strict rules on what to put in but no rules at all on the how or the timing.

Rule 1: Scott must be a closet!Stark-level!genius with a Stark-level! Lab underneath his home that only his mom knows of (and that's because it's his Tesla-reactor [or whatever you want to call it] that powers the house). Even Stiles doesn't know it. The WHY is up to you, for me it is because his father wanted to use him to get rich and abuse his inventions.

Rule 2: No Iron suit! But sonic weapons and other trinkets are allowed... think a little about gnome and goblin engineering from WoW, just a lil' more realistic and scientifically correct, with a dash of Eureka innovation thrown into, like the Martha Drones, Holographic crystals and AI...

Rule 3: Scott is revealed to be a genius in class during Chem because of exhaustion from a long sleepless night of experimenting in his lab to find a cure or at least a suppressor for his baser instincts on the full moons (like Bruce/Hulk) and he corrects Mr. Harris and Lydia in a programmed debate on advanced Chem to demonstrate one of the college courses the teens could get in (or something like that) demonstrating everything he says with a holografic representation and advanced schematics from a golden bracelet on how to do what he just explained. Then he sees the gaping mouths of everyone and Mr. Harris says that everything is correct and he just collapses.

Rule 4: Isaac is the one tasked with the taking him to the infirmary first and then home. Stiles is prohibited by Mr. Harris as he is in detention for for cursing out loud (while the rest of the class, even Mr. Harris, did it in their head _'WTF!'_), and Melissa can't come take him home as she is helping in the operating room at the hospital. So Stiles is given Scott's bike's keys and he gives Isaac his jeep.

Rule 5: When Isaac get Scott home, a voice that presents itself as L.A.U.R.A. (counterpart to Jarvis and with her 3D avatar [Serina-like] inspired to Laura Hale [who was Scott's secret BFF while Stile is his Bro'] guides the teen to the basement door to get her master to the automated infirmary in the lab underneath the house as ther is an anomaly in the brainwaves that could prove detrimental (what she doesn't say is that she detects it in Scott and Isaac [as they are werewolves, and Scott just overrides her every time he enters the lab because he's too lazy to change the base code of the AI]) and locks the door when they are in with quarantine protocol active.

Rule 6: Fluff ensues, followed by Scott manually overriding the door lock with the most difficulty you can imagine and change the parameters to recognize his werewolf status.

Rule 7: Aftermath... well the cat is out of the bag... so... whatever you want, but no getting back in the genius-closet and also ScottXIsaac must continue (possibly with Dom!Caring!Predator!Territorial!Scott.

All this said, I dedicate this to Andromeda Cain, don't ever let others get you down!

So... Onward to the futur... ops, the story...

_Flashback_

_10 years ago, Scott's McCall room, McCall Ranch, Texas_

_ Scott was six year old and a bright, solar boy. His IQ so high he had his Mensa acceptance letter when he was four and a library full of advanced scientific books full of corrections and expansions all don in his cursive calligraphy._

_ When his mother found him with her high school math books she thought he was doodling and let him do it as she was finishing her nurse school and didn't need them anymore, but when he took a nap and she took her volumes back, she saw that he solved even the most difficult questions in four to six passages and promptly called the pediatric office and got an appointment. Things got better for a time after that. Her child got a 324 points IQ, something unheard of, and his husband was all the proud father he could be, with his 'My son this', 'my son that'. _

_ Then, the child began to tinker with all the junk they kept in the hopes to recover something useful to repair something else when it broke... and created things that were, in her opinion, at least twenty years ahead of their time._

_ First it had been a little toy dog when their old mutt, Black, died of old age and his father didn't want to buy another one. The... cyberwolf, as Scotty defined it, called Shadow, resembled a black puppy wolf with glowy green eyes and polished sleek smooth alabaster body and sharp silver teeth. His dad almost punched her because she wouldn't tell him where did she buy it so the could return it, but insisted that Scott built it._

_ Two days later Scott built a solar powered eagle that registered some thugs from another ranch nearby taking some cattle and his father started believing her... and also began having a greedy gleam in his eyes when he looked at his son._

_Some months later and Melissa got almost a heart attack when she saw hes husband manhandling their son because he refused to build a combat robot. When she asked why did he want one he told her that she didn't have any right to ask questions and backhanded her. Scott cried in shock and Shadow appeared and used her built-in taser to render Caleb McCall unconscious._

_ Melissa Called the Sheriff, filed for divorce, custody and a restraining order, got her belongings, Scott and his things and got back to her parents in Beacon Hills._

_ The judge, a certain Madam Gwen Ruperts, ex DoD chief, ex Black-Ops, just signed all papers after hearing what happened and talking with lil' Scotty for ten minutes and got even a government issued permit to keep all his inventions without possibility of them being seized by CIA or the DoD, just with the promise that he would help them when he would be an adult in their R&D as an external resource. (The fact that Scott got a surprise trust fund for his bigger inventions anonymously was thoroughly ignored)._

_Flashback Ends._

Tuesday, 10:39 pm Scott's Lab, Underneath McCall's household.

"L.A.U.R.A. Please, override code Alpha, Charlie 9-3-4-2, there is nothing wrong with my brain, let me work in the cyberspace in peace, and no interruptions even for bed, I have to complete the genetic alterations on the strain to get the cure ready or at least render this cursed thing manageable. This is the millionth simulation we do and still no result! Aconite is too deadly, so is silver, splicing the DNA is too random, so the solution may be in creating a retrovirus, so please, shut up!"

The lab was a sleek, top of the line one, with smooth surfaces, walls and machinery all created by his owner. All stark white with changing lights to show the time of the day when not in full function, it also had a rest mode which dimmed the lights to 30% and classical music poured directly from the softly vibrating walls, no entertainment system needed. From a pedestal in front of the teen a 3D holographic image of a beautiful woman one foot high sighed and just said softly "Beginning Simulation".

None had ever seen her other then the teen mother. L.A.U.R.A. was the spitting image of her, now dead, physical namesake: Laura Hale. With her soft, chestnut, wavy hair, straight nose and secretive eyes, she was the perfect friend for a new boy in town with a secret of his own.

They met in the park near the hospital where Melissa would begin to work in a week from when they moved in with his grandparents. She was there because she was waiting for her human cousins Claudia and Stephen to get home, and he was waiting for her mother to finish her job interview by playing with Shadow a game of catch.

Let's just say that she asked about what Shadow was, he answered and asked what she was, she told him stupefied that he found out and... the rest is a story of babysitting and friendship till the fire when he was ten. Then the panic attacks that Scott began to have were considered asthma and Stiles helped him deal with the loss by the disappearance of his BFF and her brother to who knows where and the ADHD boy became his Bro in all but blood, but some things are meant to be kept secret even to your family, so he never told anyone else of Shadow, whom he sent to find and stay with Laura, or his other inventions.

Then, a year later, his grandparents died in a plane crash and they inherited the place and to keep himself busy enough to not think of the loss he began to build his subterranean lab dismantling the one in his grandpa's workshop. While doing so, he built his mk. I Tesla reactor that used the natural Earth magnetic field to give power to his home and some amenities, apparatus that he named after his Idol and which he improved till his now perfecter mk. XII version that powered, unknowingly to the rest of the population, half Beacon Hills.

When he was thirteen, Shadow reappeared with a videotape from Laura that apologized for the way she left so suddenly with her brother and promising that she would be back from NY when she and Derek graduated and got their wits together to return and maybe form a pack together (with him as an honorary member, of course), that calmed his panic attacks somewhat but still didn't reassure him enough. He used her voice and image and his memories of her to create his first humanoid AI to man his lab and his more time consuming experiments while he was at school and created a golden bracelet that he could use to project her hologram and her reports or other things he required while alone either at home but out of the lab or at school but away from prying eyes.

His secret life in place, he continued his experiments and even thought about recruiting Lydia when he found her, but changed his mind when he found out by his now States-wide secret information gathering network, that he was creating as a Christmas gift for Auntie Gwen, that his father got in contact with a underworld boss about getting him back and killing his mother in exchange of all _'Caleb's inventions' _which were Scott's solar powered falcon and Scott's _'combat'_ wolf and things he _'wouldn't _(read couldn't) _reveal'_.

That's when he did all he could to keep his father away from them, going as far as destroying every evidence of his inventions from his old home in Texas and convict his father for embezzlement and theft, followed by his paranoid: "I won't _ever_ reveal my genius to anyone anymore".

He began failing in school, with reluctant consent from Auntie Gwen and his mom, then made a fool of himself with Lydia first, then with all the rest of the school in chemistry and math, then began to be late and 'forget' assignments, joined lacrosse to warm the benches even if he could be one of the best players... and so on till he barely passed.

At sixteen, Laura came back... and what an earful had that been! She almost tore his left ear out... til he told her why was he barely passing... and she just grumbled a little bit but let it pass... but almost tore him the right one when he found out his new AI: L.A.U.R.A.

That had been an epic encounter... they just looked at each other, grinned, looked at Scott with grin #8: _Ya-gonna-get-a-new-hole-ripped-into-ya! a_nd the original Laura got him by his hear and scolded him so much he could remember her words like it was ten minutes ago it happened.

Then she died and he was bitten... and he had to keep his charade and keeping secret that he was a genius, adding now that he knew that he was a werewolf first from Stiles, then Derek who didn't recognize him, and the rest of Beacon Hills.

Then they killed the Alpha, Peter freaking Hale, who should have been in a coma, that had killed Laura, that had turned him... and Derek had become Alpha, ruining his chances with Allison, even if it was just a high school fling, and the rest of the argents came and some other teens were turned by the last Hale.

While recollecting all this, the simulation was playing in front of him going swimmingly on the holographic 3D display delineating all the process of rewriting his DNA to the previous human one. Smoothly, that is, till the blue hologram started flashing first orange, than an angry red displaying the total decay of his cells to his base components: his death by total liquefaction.

He swore in eight different natural languages, three he invented and a sound one that seemed a binary/machine one he learned to do from his first attempt at Higher AI construction.

Then he began the test anew, again, again, and again, till it was 5 am and he had to leave the lab and prepare for school.

Showered, dressed and gobbled down three coffees and four energy drinks, he got on his bike and went to school, completely forgetting that his new werewolf biology would tear down the components from the drinks like a starved lion in front of a lamb and his energy rush would end too soon... during chemistry.

Wednesday, 10:12 am, Chemistry classroom.

Scott was laughing in his head about the simplistic method the teacher was trying to keep up a debate with too bright-but-not-enough-to-reach-his-level-of-sheer-brilliance Lydia to convince the damned youth of Beacon Hills that not all life was based on Law, Baseball, Soccer, Football, Lacrosse, Games, Economics, Beauty and Military (and Sex).

The thirty-second minute of debate, his eyelids began to feel heavy and the sheer dumbness of the comments and 'proofs' brought on made him just blurt out: "Now, That's just wrong!"

Silence descended in the classroom as Mr Harris face frosted and Lydia, the one who made the last comment, began to fume and turned on him blurting out a venomous "WHAT?"

The silenced class watched agape as Scott just got up, unclasped his golden bracelet, detached three minuscule orbs from the inside and threw them in the air were they hanged as if suspended by invisible threads. From them, a holographic image of the chemical in question appeared and the teen began the most accurate and through explanation on the hows and whys the processes that Lydia proposed to use in it's modification were going to fail, complete with simulations and suspended formulas so complex that only the teacher and Lydia knew what he was talking about. Then Mr. Harris began to question him on everything from normal run of the mill chemistry to quantum physics and under the ever more hanging open-mouthed classmates, he answered correctly everything.

The professor completed the Q&A session with the fated question: "Why did you hide your capabilities, McCall?"

The answer shocked them all: "To protect my mother" then he fainted from exhaustion.


	2. A trip to see the infirmary

Do not own Teen Wolf, do not sue!

Wednesday, 10:58 am, Chemistry classroom

The class started when McCall, the one they thought dumb as a door but brighter than the sun, collapsed. Isaac, being in front of the classroom and directly to his right caught him before he could reach either the linoleum clad pavement or a desk jettisoning his own table to reach the other werewolf in time.

His hearing told him that his precious cargo, and realizing what he thought, he blushed, was fine, just unconscious, he told so to his teacher among the murmuring of his classmates.

Mr. Harris took charge of the situation: "I think he crashed from too little sleep, maybe that's why his control over his dumb mask slipped. Please, Mr. Lahey, bring him to the infirmary and then make the secretary call his mother."

His "Yes, sir!" was drowned by Stiles' "WHAT THE FLUTTERING DEMENTED SHITTING FUCK! I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO TAKE HIM THERE AND THEN WILL GRILL HIM ON WHY HE DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!"

And that's why the Chemistry teacher pinned the Adderal addict with his creeper stare and said: "Mr. Lahey, go! Mr. Stilinski, detention for the rest of the week! Didn't you hear the last thing he said? He donned the dumb mask to protect his mother! So... Shut up! Also, now that I remember... He's the one who was scribbling in my notebook that time... and... I must make him take a make-up test so that I can give him a A+ in his finals... and has to convince the rest of the staff to do the same..."

The class just stared at his teacher while the genius and his escort went to the infirmary.

The nurse there just looked at them, shooed to the farthest bed and shoved a thermometer in Isaac's hand to go back to her crosswords muttering about students skipping classes with the exhaustion excuse every-damn-time.

Isaac half carried his charge to the bed and placed him on it. Task done, temperature checked two times, breathing three, he whispered that he would be back in five and went to call his mother and tell Mr. Harris about the Bitchy-Nurse. Scott just snored in response.

New task on his mind, he left the room and went to the Principal Office to get a phone call to Melissa. She was helping in surgery, so he left a message for her to a colleague and got back to his classroom just in time for the bell to ring.

"Stilinski! Stay behind, I'll accompany you to your next class! I have to talk to Coach Finstock and you will let Scoot rest!" he heard Mr. Harris order. "And Miss. Argent, please, help me get him to his next classroom, he can be as slippery as a wet eel when he wants to be..." Here he could tell the 'so even you can't check up on him and disturb his rest' hidden underneath even without the werewolf benefits.

He got in and approached the chem professor and told him about the nurse's reaction. At that the normally frosty teacher got a pissed look in his eyes and grabbed a bunch of slips of his registry, signed them and practically snarled in his face to stay with McCall till the end of the day and that he would be there at the earliest he could, then he grabbed both Allison and Stiles and dragged them towards Econ-Class. The two would later be grateful that they got the habit of wearing extra-padded clothing, Stiles after the billionth time Derek slammed him into a wall, Allison for her training as a hunter.

A rather shocked-but-pleased Lahey went back to the infirmary and gave the Nurse, Claire (Bitch) Typple, the bunch of slips, which she took startled, and went to sit to the right of Scott on the damnable plastic chair.

An hour and three quarter later, a huffing-and-puffing Adrian Harris came in and tore a new one in Ms Claire for her ineptitude and checked on Scott himself. Relieved that he was fine, he took a deep breath and sat on the chair to the left of the bed.

Isaac just looked at his teacher. He was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Isaac, I'm going to tell you something. I remember now where I've seen Scott for the first time." He waited for the tall teen to nod and blink to begin his tale. "I had just graduated from MIT and Joanna, Tim and me, the Theta group for a DoD reverse engineering project under Madam Gwen Ruperts, got a solar powered autonomous eagle to work on. Our benefactor, even after all the times we asked, wouldn't tell us about it's origin. After two months of trying to discover how the hell did that eagle tick, it just activated and transmitted us the schematics with a S. Mc. as the signature and a bastardized C++ version of the OS. Ms. Ruperts' comment's had been just: _'That boy!' _with a smile! She, the Ice Empress smiled! Then Joanna died in a freak accident, Tim got a job as an analyst and I retired as a teacher, too much pressure from the higher ups to create better and stronger enhancers for our men without considering the consequences.

Gwen found me a place here where I have taught for eight years straight and I hope will continue for many to come. My only blunder had been when six years ago I met Allison's aunt and explained to her how certain chemicals where used by the gov to make a fire appear an accident. Apparently she was phishing for info to kill the Hale family... If I only knew... well, five years ago, I met Melissa at the hospital for a checkup on a clean break on my wrist and had my DoD notes on the eagle with me to try and crack the program coding as it was something we couldn't do at the time. I forgot it on the lounge table when I went with Melissa to do a X-ray and when I came back, a boy, him," here he pointed to Scott, "was scribbling with a red pen on my notepad in a new page detailing all my errors and mistakes. When he saw me, he closed my book, got up, gave me everything, smiled at me and run away. Everything in the pages he wrote where a Rosetta's stone for a new and innovative language that I still can't use fully even if I had years to practice it. And now, you're wondering why I'm telling you this, right?"

"Yes, sir"

"That I don't know, but I think you could help me take care of him when he's down for the count, like now, if you know you can trust me to have at least his best interests at heart, while Allison has her father in weaponry production and development, so it could become an interest only relationship... and Stiles... can't shut up even if his life was on the line... Also I don't want him to become a pawn of the gov and to become so invested in his mask that he will never be again that smiley teen again. And I mean true smiles. Also... I talked to Melissa, and she asked me to get him home because she can't leave as she has a very important surgery to attend to, but I can't stay with him, so if you could take care of him at his home, Isaac, I'll sign your absence note and take the both of you there."

Eager to get out of school and to help his fellow werewolf, he just nodded and got up to carry McCall. Secured his prize in a sprawled piggyback, and receiving a nuzzle and a too soft for human hears mumbled _'Isaac' _that made him blushfrom said teen, he followed the ex DoD R&D researcher out of the building to the parking lot. Placing his cargo in the forest green Anglia rear seats, he got on and put the seat-belt on.

The ride to the McCall residence lasted only seven minutes, but was filled with awkward silence. When they got there, Isaac got Scott again in the previous piggy back position and got him in front of the door where their teacher, after a little search in the front pocket of the teen rucksack, unlocked the door with a very complex bronze-like key.

Inside Adrian Harris told the conscious teen to get his charge in bed in the first room to the left upstairs, or so Ms. McCall told him, and that Melissa would be at home in two hours. Then said his goodbyes and left.

Isaac, the good boy that he is, was bringing Scott to the stairs when a glass-like panel slid out of a slot in the wall and the image of a cool brunette lady appeared on it saying: "Detecting biologic contaminant in 83,55904% of cellular structures, please, stay in place to be brought to the infirmary!" and a section of the floor just, for the lack of a better term in his mind, sprouted glass bars to the ceiling and began its descent into a luminous ceramic-like vertical tunnel.

The descent lasted just seconds, but the led display on the door said in bright blue '_ Floor-5, Medical Ward, follow the set course_' and what a set course it was! Clear panels only lined with an horizontal red line interrupted only by the words _'Decontamination Area'_ created a corridor that leaded to a side room not really visible from the entrance.

The werewolf carried his charge with trepidation to the room as the only way to go, hoping that it wasn't a trap. Arrived on the threshold, he stared at the stark white room with only two white beds in it that had each a transparent screen suspended over them by a thin mechanical black and silver arm. Shaking away the shock, he brought the anvil-like-weight that is an unconscious teen to the bed nearest the door and eased him on it.

That done, he whirled around at the sound of a pneumatic pump engaging en stared at the metallic door sliding closed to the left and a led script saying _'Lock-down Engaged'._

_'Oh... SHI...'_


End file.
